


A Warrior's Want

by RaygayRaygay



Series: Raegis: Warrior of Light [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aymeric was fully aware of this happening and only stayed to make it worse for Haurchefant, Blow Jobs, M/M, Raegis the Miqo'te, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, happy valentines day lmaO, may add more tags later if i remember any idk man it's been a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaygayRaygay/pseuds/RaygayRaygay
Summary: Raegis, the resident greedy for dick Warrior of Light, decides to punish Haurchefant for not sticking to their 'plans'. Even though said plans were never set in stone.





	A Warrior's Want

“Haurchefaaaaaant” Raegis whined as he trailed behind the elezen, “You said you had a day off from duties today.”

“No, I said I _may_ have a day off, I never guaranteed it my dear,” he paused in the middle of the hallway, shifting the stack of papers into one arm so he could reach out and give Raegis at least a fraction of the attention he so desperately desired, “Be patient, my warrior, I may not be free at the moment but we still have all the nights of the years we have ahead of us together, remember that.”

Raegis pushed his head into Haurchefant’s hand, “But you fall asleep so easily, we hardly have any fun,” he pouted as he moved closer to Haurchefant, arms sliding around his partner in determination, “I want to have fun noooow.”

A roll of his eyes and a gentle shove was all it took for Haurchefant to be on his way, “You will wait ‘til tonight or you will receive nothing, Raegis.” He didn’t look back to see his partner practically collapse in dismay on the floor. 

Haurchefant was going to pay for making him wait. And fortunately for Raegis, he already knew how.  
___

It had been a full week since Raegis’ little outburst, and Haurchefant had noticed that he’d been receiving the cold shoulder ever since. It wasn’t the first time he’d received the cold shoulder from his partner - far from it in fact, it was a monthly occurrence at this point - but it had never lasted for longer than a few days. Unfortunately, Haurchefant didn’t have time to worry about his boyfriend - Ser Aymeric was due to arrive for a meeting any moment, and they only had a short amount of time to cover a wide array of topics.

Trusting Raegis to be able to entertain himself for the brief half hour Haurchefant would be busy, he sat at his desk and prepared his short stack of notes.

He would later come to the conclusion that not checking under the desk would be one of the worst decisions in his life - so long as Ser Aymeric never mentioned anything to anyone.

All seemed well at first as Ser Aymeric entered the room, they exchanged greetings, allowed Aymeric’s entourage and various workers to take their leave from the room, before getting down to business. Well, not before Aymeric asked about the elephant (or rather lack of) in the room: “Where’s Raegis?”

A dry laugh escaped his lips as he tried to come up with a satisfactory excuse, afterall, Raegis had agreed to be at the meeting, “It seems I’ve done something to hurt our warrior of light’s feelings,” Haurchefant let out a sigh, “And it appears I’m paying the highest price for it.”

Aymeric simply nodded, apparently accepting this poor reason for Raegis’ disappearing act, and retrieved his own notes from his satchel.

All was going smoothly, the information he was giving lined up with what was expected - all was good. Until Aymeric stood to fetch a drink about half-way through their meeting - they only had a couple of notes left to go through, so they had time to spare. It was at this point that Haurchefant finally went to scratch what he had thought to be an itch down below.

However his hand was quickly intercepted and entwined with another, much warmer one. Lazy eyes shot open and looked down between his legs, only to be greeted by a pair of ocean blue orbs and a devilish grin.

“Raegis what are you doing?! Get out of here before Ser Aymeric returns,” Haurchefant whispered, eyes shooting up to check the door - still shut, but for how long?

His worry was met with a quiet chuckle, “But where’s the fun in that? Besides, I thought you’d be glad to see me~” Raegis’s voice was low and teasing, and Haurchefant knew all too well where this was going.

“Not now Raegis, you _know_ it’s a meeting with Ser Aymeric, you _know_ what could happen should you get caught!” Haurchefant went to force his hand away from Raegis’s, only for it to meet a death grip in return.

“Yes now Haurchefant, _this_ will be your punishment for making me wait” Raegis’s grin vanished, and eyes lowered to Haurchefant’s crotch, “This is going to be fun~”

Before he could protest, Raegis’s head was between his legs, underneath the chainmail tunic, mouth hovering over his crotch. Haurchefant’s breath caught in his throat, his hand finally freed from Raegis’s own, he grabbed the Miqo’te’s head to pull him back and out from underneath the desk, only for the door to his office open up to reveal Aymeric returning, two tankards in hand. The result left Haurchefant shooting upright in his chair, with his right hand still gripping onto Raegis’s hair. 

Haurchefant gritted his teeth through a smile as he accepted one of the tankards from Aymeric as he felt Raegis breath come out in small, shaky bursts - the bastard was _laughing_ at his dilemma. He would have to pay for that later. Emphasis on the later part, he thought to himself as he took a large swig of the tankards contents - ale, perfect, he could blame his behaviour on being a lightweight, even though Aymeric knew otherwise. 

It took all of Haurchefant’s self-restraint to not let out a quiet moan as Raegis finally let his mouth down on his clothed crotch - although he couldn’t stop the shiver that went down his spine. Luckily enough all Aymeric gave him for that was a raised eyebrow as he took a sip of his own drink before they returned to their notes.

It was easy enough to concentrate at first, the notes they had left to go through were simple enough, and Raegis was being kind enough so as to not go any further than he already had - although that was most likely because of the tight grip Haurchefant had on his hair.

However once Aymeric and Haurchefant had gone through the last of their notes, there was still 10 minutes remaining in their meeting, and their tankards still half full. Whereas normally Haurchefant would relish in these small moments of peace with the Lord Commander, right now he wished for nothing more than for the other man to leave so he could finally ‘punish’ Raegis and his poor taste in timing.

Such as right now.

It was one thing for Raegis to taunt Haurchefant from between his legs for 10 minutes, but was it entirely necessary for him to tear into his trousers and undergarments in one fell swoop, and immediately begin an assault on his cock? A fast and hard swig of ale to mask the moan that nearly fell from Haurchefant’s lips says that no, no it wasn’t necessary. 

Gods knew what Aymeric was talking about because it was taking all of Haurchefant’s willpower to not demand that he leave him be. He was well aware that his face was reddening, the only question was had Aymeric caught on. 

“-fant, Haurchefant, come now, surely the ale hasn’t gotten to your head so much already,” a laugh came from Aymeric as Haurchefant shook his head and came to his senses.

“Apologies, Aymeric, my head seems to be with the clouds today,” Haurchefant gave him a small smile, “Perhaps it’d be best if you returned to Ishgard earlier than planned, after all, if aught is amiss with me, I doubt I’d be much of a dinner host, especially with Raegis acting how he is at the moment,” he said, as he used his right hand to force Raegis to deep throat his dick - if this was his form of punishment, then Haurchefant would make the most out of it.

Aymeric sat for a moment in thought, before nodding in agreement, “I suppose so, well then if that’s the case, I bid thee farewell.” Aymeric rose from his seat and turned to leave, only to return to the desk, and knock on it twice, “And farewell to you too, warrior of light.”

Haurchefant felt Raegis’s mouth smirk around his dick before he felt it leave, an ungodly slurping noise ensued, followed by a very smug “See ya later Lord Commander”. Haurchefant was in half a mind to slap Raegis and finally released his hair so he could do so, only for the Miqo’te to return to assailing his dick much more openly, licking it from base to tip with much enthusiasm. Haurchefant’s arms slammed onto the desk as he hunched over Raegis, who looked up at him with a sickeningly innocent look in his eyes as he took even more of him into his mouth. 

“I’ll let the workers know that you’d like some privacy as you go over the notes from our meeting,” Aymeric waved over his shoulder as he exited the room. 

It took him a while, but gradually Haurchefant began to relax, shoulders loosening, muscles untightening, and hips slowly, but surely, beginning to thrust into Raegis’s willing mouth. Haurchefant knew it wouldn’t be long before he came, and as much as he wanted to pleasure Raegis in return, he was far too exhausted to do anything about it. Once again, Raegis would have to wait, however this time he didn’t seem to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a month ago but I'm finally happy with posting it!!!
> 
> Follow my FFXIV twitter @chaoticraygay for more FFXIV content and me being horny on main lmao


End file.
